


When Army And Youtube Join Forces

by The_Royal_Petals



Category: Team Edge - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Petals/pseuds/The_Royal_Petals
Summary: Rose recently came back from Afghanistan after a 3 year long mission that resulted in her youtube channel slowly dying, once she uploads a new video some old friends comment on the video. At first the youtuber was shocked but when looking at their channels she recognizes them as her old friends also known as 'Team Edge'.Nobody will know what happens when she goes to visit them, who is going to fall for her?What's going to happen to her old channel? Will it stay or will it go?[DUE TO THE RESULTS TO MY POLL HER CRUSH MAY BE BOBBY OR MATTHIAS! STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS!]





	1. Chapter 1| The Return and The Reunion|

Rose's P.O.V

It has been 3 years since I've last been in California and god I missed this place. So you may not remember me so let me talk about myself. I am a 20 year old female who joined the army at the age of 17 and I used to work for matthias who ran a channel named Team Edge. Back then I use to be in all the videos until I announced I had to leave. They made a special video for me what was the battle warfare video what was extremely fun. Once that video ended It really did show how much they actually cared about me.

I have aroun about 2M subscribers and have a youtube channel named The Undying Rose but 5 years after I started the channel I have gained the nickname of Nootle. Yeah I know weird nickname but it was actually given by J-Fred who was ment to say Noot but somehow said nootle what made us all laugh our butts off. That was all fine until I stopped contacting them when I was deployed to afghanistan. I wanted to disconnect from them because I wanted to keep my arrival back home date a surprise. So that's how I got to how I am now!.

I slowly make my way past a familiar building that gave me a sense of déjà vu. Wait, this is the Team Edge Office building. Here is me standing right infront of it in my army uniform, with an army bag on. Well I may as well knock and see if anybody remembers me. Since I did leave with my army gear on. Slowly, but casually, I made my way to the glass door and knocked and rang the door bell at the same time. I heard a familiar voice that must have been Gunner say 'I'll answer it!' That made me chuckle and I decide to strike a random pose to show my sassyness. What failed. As I saw a shadow appear on the staircase a familar person turned around the corner and immediately spot me "OH MY GOD" he runs to the door and opens it. I was greeted by a pretty strong hug by an old friend "Hey gunner" I reply smiling hugging back. "I've freaking missed you" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Then he turned happy again "You really need to come inside and see the guys again. Matthias, Bryan, Joey, Mike, Kevin, Bobby, Connor, Marvin, Corey and Dave are inside right now so they are all going to hug you big time so brace yourself. Alright Since we are right near mike's office we will go there first" he finishes off as I walk inside and put down my army bag and sigh with relief when all of the weight lifts off my back. "finally, I'm so glad that bag is off. It's seriously heavy" I added as I sneak into mike's office and slowly but quietly sneak up on mike "HELLO MIKE" I say with a raised voice and hugging him, making him scream. "OH MY GOD ROSE, You scared the crap out of me" he says turning around hugging back "Bobby, Matthias and connor are going to be so glad to see you, they are in the edge space right now so I think you should go and grab that nerf gun and run in shooting them" I smirk and proceed to pick up the gun that was on his desk. "lets kick some ass" Gunner challenges as we both go into the huge room "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We both yell as we shoot the guns at matthias and bobby, Connor no where to be seen. Soon my gun ran out of bullets and the two people, Bobby and matthias, uncover their faces as they both turn wide eyed when they spot me. "ROSE?" They both say in unison. Kevin walks out of the storage room with the camera doing the daily hi5 studios vlogs "ROSE?" he says standing there in shock. I had to choose, who should I hug first? The crazy person, The person with the deep voice or the person with the camera.

Before I could choose Matthias runs and hugs me "DEATH HUG" he yelled as Bobby decides to join in with kevin "HUUUUGG" the other two yell as I feel them both hug me tightly "Guys.Can't.BREATH" I gasp as they instantly let go almost making me fall over "thanks very much guys for almost killing me" I sarcastically say and guilt was shown in their faces. "Sorry" they all say "It's fine" I reply smiling. "Wait where's connor, bryan and j-fred?" I ask a bit confused "Probs upstairs in their offices" I ran upstairs with the same nerf gun and was ready to shoot "AHHHHHHHH" I yell as I shot them. They were sitting at a table and the looks on their faces were priceless "Oh hi rose!" they both said not really surprised "where's connor?" I asked "Doing a vlog in his office" I nodded at their reply as I walk into their office.

Connor instantly spots me and runs to hug me "Guys look who's back!" he said with a pretty happy expression, holding up the camera like a normal vlogger would. "Okay, Your staying with me for the rest of the day" I rolled my eyes "Hold on" I walk over to where the drinks were and for some reason I decide to make a milkshake. Connor watches with his camera knowing something bad is going to happen. But it was going to be hillarious. I walk to the sink where bryan was and we both put the lid on the bottles and we screw them too tight it comes off spilling all of the contents on us "SHOOT" I yell same as bryan. 

First matthias approaches "Oh my goodness" he says laughing "What happeebd?" He asks and then bobby comes over with J-Fred and Connor. "OH GOD" Connor says recording it all. It seems everyone was recording it at this point. "Rose, Bryan. You just made quality youtube content" Connor says "You two were so loud" Bobby and Matthias say in unison. I glare at them but bursts ot laughing "Okay this was funny, But anyway. Does anyone have any spare shirts?" I ask so does bryan agreeing. Matthias and Connor throws two shirts. It was clear who throw which shirt "Thanks" I jog into my office where I changed .Connor somehow threw his spare shirt to me what has 'Team Edge' and 'Conner' underneith.

  
\----------

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and as always favourite and comment if you want to see more chapters!!

Sorry for the short chapter!


	2. {(The Vlog and Condiment flip Challenge)} 2

Rose's P.O.V

"Hey Rose? Do you want to be in a vlog?" I hear Kevin ask, who was however behind me. I think for a second before answering "Yeah sure!" I reply happily accepting the offer turning around to face him. "So I guess you want to have the honors of starting the vlog?"he added on seeing me nod yet again. "Alright go ahead! Recording in 3,2,1 Recording" He said as I started to speak.

"Hey guys! Welcome to High 5 Studios ANNDD Welcome to another vlog! You may have noticed that somebody else ,Me, has started this vlog! If you don't remember I am Rose who went to Afghanistan for 3 years and now I'm back ready to kick some butt, Mostly gunner's or bryan's" I suddenly hear a 'HEY!' from somewhere in the building I chuckle so does kevin who was carrying the camera "Have you two started the vlog?" Matthias asked as he walked in looking at kevin "Yeah we've just started" Kevin and I said in unison "Oh, okay" Matthias looked at me "I believe Bryan wants you to help him in the office" he said one final time before talking to the camera. "umm okay?" I was confused but decided to walk upstairs into the top part of the office. "God It's been ages since I've been here and Its changed a crap ton" I say to myself as Bryan's office came into view "Okay Bryan what do you want?" I asked him seeing a huge pane of glass on the floor "Can you help put this glass pane in the slot?" he asked pointing to the hole in the wall where the window would be.

"Yeah sure" I replied as we both started to put the window into the slot. After a few minutes of putting the glass into the slot we finally finished "Thanks for the help" Bryan said walking into the office "No problem" I state as I made my way downstairs into the warehouse area. I saw a few people inside who were Bobby, Connor, Gunner and Mike. "What the heck are you four doing?" I ask laughing a bit at the setup they made "Oh hi Rose, we're setting up the condiments flip challenge" Bobby explained finishing setting up the challenge "If you want you can take part" I nodded "Alright! This will be fun" I spoke as we all went to get matthias, bryan and joey into the area so we could do the challenge.

~Skip to when they start the challenge~

(A/N I'm gonna be doing script stuff once in a while so it's easier!)

Joey- "Hey guys I am joey and welcome to the Condiment flip challenge! Today we are joined by Matthias, Bryan, Gunner, Bobby AND ROSE! Rose has finally returned for a messy challenge!

Rose- "YAY! Why did I sign up for this"

Bryan- "Because You love us!"

Gunner- "She Loves us but she doesn't love you"

Bobby,Joey, matthias and Mike (who is in the background)- "OH BURN"

Rose-*Laughing*

Joey- "Alright for this challenge we have to flip these condiments what Bobby and Kevin has picked out for us, The Teams are, Bryan and Bobby, Gunner and Rose , Me and Matthais!"

Bryan- "The Rules of this challenge are, you must flip the condiments 360 degrees and we are having a speed round at some point in this video so stick around for that!"

Rose- "Also the loosing team will be covered in all of these condiments so stay to the end so you can see the loosing team get messy!"

Matthias- "SPOLIERS! ME AND JOEY WIN!"

Bobby and Gunner- "Keep telling yourself that!"

Rose- "Are we going to start or what?"

Joey-"Yeah! Alright Bobby, gunner and matthias are first and we will be flipping mayonnaise first!"

(A/N The team names are

Joey + Matthias = Joetthias

Gunner + Rose = Runner {OMG XD}

Bobby + Bryan = Bobyan)

For the first round joey and matthias scored 12 points

Bobby and Bryan got 9 points

And Rose and Gunner got 7 Points!

"Oh come on! We're loosing Gunner! We need to win this! You don't want condiments all over you don't you?" Gunner shook his head "Nope" "Exactly!" I replied sniggering a bit covered head to toe with condiments, Mostly BBQ sauce and Natcho Cheese. "Alright Last round! is.... relish!" I started to snigger when I think of a pun "Hey you know matthias and joey are going to win!" Bryan states and I butt in "Yeah I relish that fact" Everyone goes silent before laughing "Okay that was a good one Rose" Bobby said laughing aswell. Everyone else started saying puns Joey left the room only to come back with something all over his hands "Sorry guys, I've got too much THYME on my hands"

I facepalmed and before I stopped myself a bunch of natcho cheese went all over my face "GOD DAMMIT" Everyone was laughing yet again "Okay that was just priceless!" Kevin said at the other side of the room.

After a few more flips me and gunner loose the game. "Okay, where are the goggles?" Gunner said searching for the goggles with me. "I regret coming in today" Rose laughs "If it wasn't for you we would be stuck inside the building!" Mike yells so we could hear him. "He has a point" I sighed as I put on the goggles Gunner found. I stood in a pool next to gunner and waited for the condiments to get dumped on me. Suddenly, I start to feel relish fall down my back and down my face "OH MY GOD THIS IS FLIPPING COLD!!" I yell as more stuff fall on my face. "This is brilliant, I'm so glad we didn't loose" Matthias said as joey agreed with bryan. "I sorta feel bad for the two" Bobby said laughing "Well because, Gunner has lost a ton of challenges and It's rose first day back and we are already dumping condiments on her" Matthias laughed "Well you just gotta accept the pushiment!"

"And now to top it off! Palmasan!" Joey said dumping the cheese on us. I couldn't see anything "Crap I can't see" I stated laughing a bit and a slight bit of mayonnaise leaks into my mouth "EWW MAYO JUST WENT INTO MY MOUTH!" Gunner sniggered as we both stood up. Me still not being able to see anything and then suddenly seeing a cloth getting wiped across the goggles so I could see. I saw it was bryan "Alright now you two can clean up" I thanked him and left the room being careful not to get the mess on me everywhere.

Bobby's P.o.v

I feel bad for dumping them on Rose but you gotta do what you gotta do. She looked pretty funny when she was running around the place with matthias and bryan chasing after her before and well, she is a close friend of mine so yeah. I've known her for almost 6 years now and I first met her when she moved into matthias' house and she did the don't pop it challenge.

Earlier on today I overheard Matthias, Bryan and Joey talking about Rose having a crush on somebody, to be honest here I sort of like her. She is just, a bit like me at times, also like joey since she gets pretty crazy at times if I have to be honest here. I was one of the first people who found out about her channel and as she made me promise, I kept the channel a sceacret until one day kevin found out about it and told everyone. Rose is still pissed about it but hey, it's life.

"Alright, I hope you enjoyed this video guys and if you enjoyed this please consider subscribing and hit the bell icon too so you don't miss a challenge and like if you want to see more challenges with rose and bobby in! And as always thanks for watching!" Joey finishes the outro and kevin and robbie turns off the cameras. "this challenge was so freaking fun" Joey stated me agreeing "You guys should have gotten a bigger bucket of condiments!" connor said walking over "Yeah I know but I wanted to be nice for once" I said with kevin agreeing.

"We better finish of that vlog!" Kevin says running out with matthias,bryan and joey leaving me, connor and mike behind to clean the mess up "god this is going to be a nightmare to clean up"

"Agreed"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys rose here I hope you enjoyed this chapter I spent all day updating this so you better appreciate this! If you want to put yourself in this go ahead and replace Rose with Your name. Simple! And if you have any ideas don't be afraid to message me or comment below and as always.

Thanks for reading!


	3. {( Overtime and Recollection (memories) )} 3

Rose's Pov

After I finished getting changed I walked out of the bathroom (A/N It's the room next to the warehouse door) To see matthias standing there "Finally! What took you so long?" I rolled my eyes "Sorry that I was trying to find my spare clothes!" I retorted back and then look at matthias "what do you want matthias?" I asked him walking towards him so I didn't block the way to the toilet. (A/N Rose did wash her hair! Just saying this to clarify everything up) "Well since you just came back to the offices I was going to offer you a job here since you don't really come here often. I spoke to the rest last week about it and they agreed on it. If you do agree you will have to share an office with somebody and well you'll be able to record more and get more people in your videos. Also you'll be able to be in more challenges. So what do you say?" I stayed silent for a few seconds.

'I get to be here more often? I get to talk to more people? what is he thinking? This would be good for my channel since most of my 100k subscribers are from team edge so they'll probably come and see my channel. *Sigh* What am I thinking? I can't pass this opportunity down since I'm good at doing that so. Let's do it' I thought to myself before speaking "Alright then, I accept the offer" I say smiling a little "HELL YES!" he said jumping around the place acting like the usuall matthias. I laugh as he runs upstairs "Follow me" I hear him say and of course I obey. I follow him upstairs and I start to notice not many people are up here. What the hell is going on? Are they recording another challenge. WITHOUT ME?! haha just kidding. I don't really mind.

Matthias leads me to three offices that have space, Bryan's, Joey's or Matthias' "You choose who you want to share with. If you go in Joey's office you will be stuck with my annoying brother who tells jokes all the time and is very weird. If you go in Bryan's office you will be stuck with random foods and lights EVERYWHERE plus him whistling. And if you go in my office you will be stuck with me and you will be stuck with constant talking, The tv on and me making videos 24/7 what you will be in if you want to. So what do you choose?" I instantly choose matthias since I've known him for a while and I know how annoying joey and bryan can be.

~Time skip to when it's night [22:30 Aka 10:30 pm]~

I believe I'm the only person left in the office and I still need to finish work and catch up on some stuff that needs caught up on. I only have about 7 pages left to complete so yeah. I'm not fully sure of who else is in the office, I think Bobby, Connor and Bryan are the only people left. I hear somebody open the door next to my office (A/N I will be referring to matthias' office as Rose's office aswell) and I decide to walk outside the office to see bryan there "Oh hey bryan what are you doing here still?" I asked him as he jumped a little "Jesus Rose, you scared me and I could ask the same. I'm actually finishing off editing some videos and I believe Bobby is downstairs cleaning up the warehouse and connor has just left, Once you've done you should go and help him since there is still a ton left to do" I nodded and looked at my office "Well I just move into matthias' office and well I'm finishing 12 pages that matt needs done by tomorrow. Also I'll go help him in a few minutes" Bryan looked kind of suprised "Wait that's a bit too much for you to do when you have just came back, How many pages have you done?" "Four" I replied sighing a bit "It doesn't matter I just need to finish this" Before going back into the office I was stopped "I'm going to talk to matthias, You can stop writing and you can help bobby instead I'll finish the essay for you" he said wanting to help "Okay then..." I was slightly confused but I decided to go downstairs to help bobby. As I walked downstairs I noticed it was dark as heck "Well then, This is very. Dark.." I shudder as I spoke to myself. I made my way into the warehouse and when I opened the door I was greeted with a huge mess.

"holy crap" I said with a shocked face "What the heck have these guys been doing here?" I said to nobody in particular. "Oh hey Rose, I'm so freaking glad you could come and help. Matthias, Joey and Gunner were doing the drink tasting challenge. It got very messy as you can see" he said coming out from behind the small foam wall that team edge owned while carrying a mop. I chuckled as I walked further into the warehouse watching out for any water that is on the floor that could make anyone slip. "How many freaking bottles did they have?!" "Exactly 26" He replied hardly making any eye contact as he swept up. I look around to find a mop and spot one right next to me. I picked it up as I started to help. "So... How does it feel to be back?" Bobby asked when it went silent. It sorts of gets awkward whenever it's just you and somebody else who you haven't talk to in a while. "You could say it's been okay. I've just been stressed out with the army demanding me to do some stuff also my youtube channel is sort of basically dead so I don't really bother with that anymore. I'm also trying to recover from seeing people who I knew in the army die when in battle so I've been through a crap ton, but It's okay now. What about you?" I replied after talking quite a bit. "Well I've been okay, Just been doing the usuall, watching the guys do challenges when I sometimes take part in most of them. Mostly the messy ones but the most reacent once I've done is the blind volleyball one and god it was fun. J-fred got hit quite a ton with the huge ball. Mike got hit a few times with the ball aswell so yeah quite a ton happened when you were away. You know. The others missed you quite a bit. They wouldn't stop talking about you whenever it came to your birthday and I mean Litually. I overheard Bryan, Matthias, J-Fred,Gunner,Kevin and Mike talking about me and connor before I'm not sure what about but I think it's something to do with you. But I'm not sure" He finishes off talking.

God he talks a ton when he wants to and well he is right. The guys really did miss me when I saw them earlier before. Mike told me on text that Bobby wouldn't stop talking about me either and was also worried? No. I doubt these guys care about me much. I was only gone for 3 years It's nothing. "Rose!" I hear bobby say when he stood infront of me I snapped out of thought "Y-yeah? Sorry I was just lost in thought" I replied sighing a little "Rose you've been acting strange and when you were last in the office you didn't stay until this late. I know something is up" I look at the floor and go silent "It's just- Nevermind" I said putting the mop back where I got it from "Rose, tell me. You know you can't lie to me since I know you too well" I sighed groaning a little. He is right... I looked back at him before speaking again "Well, Matthias has just gave me a shit (SORRY! XD) ton of work he wants me to complete for tomorrow. My flipping mom and dad died in a car crash before I went into the army what hit me hard. I had to watch many people die during the war, many of them were my friends. Before my mom and dad died I went into depression due to people bullying me back in college and the abuse from my mom I still have the scars. Recently I've been getting some suicidal thoughts whenever I'm here since this was the place that actually made me happy but my mind went fuck it and made me depressed even when I don't show it. I try to act happy all the time and I just, can't handle the stress. You're probably the only person I've told this to. And well. I don't really care that anybody else finds out because most of my life is basically out there due to the freaking arseholes out there who I seriously want to kill. Ever since I've came out of war I've been wating to protect my friends that much if i saw somebody hurt them my first instincts are to hit the person. I just want people to be happy. You guys are more important to me. I just can't bare that one day that somebody might come here and just kill you all" I was crying slightly at this point but just sighed looking ahead of me when I last saw bobby. "Where did y-" I got cut off with somebody hugging me. It was him. "It's okay Rose. You're safe with us. You are like family to us, no matter what happens we are all here for you. You have us! We all may be doing challenges all the time or vlogging but that doesn't mean we don't care about you. I care, Bryan cares. Everyone else cares about you. We aren't all perfect and this is just a part of life where we all just have to move on leaving the past behind us. I understand where you're coming from because I was like you a few years ago but now, look at me. These guys helped change me and I noticed something was wrong with you when you first came through the door. As I said to everyone else. I am here for you, okay?" He finished and at that point I was basically hugging him.

(A/N This is Rose's sister here and oh my god this is so freaking cute this story!! Remind Rose to log out of quotev whenever she goes to the toilet!)

(A/N It's Rose back again and crap... My sister found my laptop. Okay now I'm logging out of quotev more frequently now!)

"Thanks, For letting me talk about it. I've just been caught up in so much stuff I just don't know what to do anymore" I said letting go. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Remember what I said alright?" He replied and we heard the door open "Wow, you two cleaned up the whole place and did I miss anything? And Rose were you crying?" Bryan said walking over to us "Yeah I was but It's fine now" "Are you sure?" I nodded and saw bryan start to leave "Alright I'm actually going to go home now. Rose, Remember to lock the doors!" he said walking outside and leaving. "Ugh I guess I have to lock them as usuall" "I'll lock them for you and you can just head home it's 11pm and it's about time we all head home" I nodded handing him the office keys and run back to my office to gather some stuff and head home "See ya" I said walking outside and I hear a quiet "bye" from upstairs.

I guess it isn't that bad talking to people. And well. Today was an interesting day!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FINALLY! After 4 hours I've finished writing exactly 2015 words! This is the most i've ever written so be honered that I wrote this much!!

I hope you enjoyed reading this and as always

Thanks for reading!


	4. ({Crushes}) 4

(This chapter will be really small since I wrote this while going to school)

Rose's Pov

As I head into the building I notice somebody got here before me. "Well isn't that hunky dory" Mike or Bobby must have gotten here first since I gave Bobby my spare keys to the office and Mike has the original keys.

As I opened the door I heard somebody yell "Who is it?" I decided to piss around with them "THE SKY" I yell back knowing they will figure out that this voice is me. "Haha I know it's you Rose, Get in here and help me and mike with the setup" I giggled as I walked into the warehouse "Okay what's going to happen today?"

"We're doing the bullwip challenge, Basically you have to hit toys off the railing using the wip" Mike said holding up the wip "Wait isn't somebody going to get hurt?" I asked bobby and mike and I saw them laugh. Bobby walked off and comes back with some padded armour with a face shield "You guys will wear this if you don't know how to use the wip the way you are supposed to" "And that will be me right?" I said with the two nodding. "This is going to be a nightmare" I chuckled as I helped to set up the challenge "Hey, Do you two want to go and get something to eat since I haven't had anything yet" Mike nodded "Yeah may aswell since the guys don't come here until 10am and it's 8pm so we have some time to kill" "wouldn't we be classed as murderers?" Bobby joked making us all laugh "Okay that was a good one not gonna lie" I said calming down and walking towards the exit.

Mike followed along with bobby and connor who decided to tag along once he saw us in the parking lot. Mike went into the driver's seat, Bobby called shotgun (front seat), and me and connor just sat at the back "When we head back I'M driving" i said in a jokingly way "Will we crash?" Connor said "NOPE" was my responce as we drove off to the place where we all normally get out food.

"I find it funny that whenever we do challenges, you bobby are almost never in the messy ones!" Connor said with mike agreeing. "What the hell are you two on about?" I asked slightly confuse "It's nothing Rose!" Bobby said immediately trying to shut connor and Mike up "Yeah, that is true connor. Today we are doing the bullwip challenge so sombody may get hurt" Mike replied "most likely me" I said laughing a little "Why did you think we are going to give you that armour?" Bobby said with me shrugging in responce.

After a few more minutes of driving and us telling puns, jokes and stories we made it to taco bell (A/N DON'T KILL ME GUYS Also I'm in the uk and I've never had taco bell so I apologize in advance if I mess anything up) When we got out of the car we all noticed matthias, bryan, joey, kevin and gunner were inside "Seems like they got there first!" Mike says walking inside "Hey guys, It looks like you've beaten us" I said with joey turning around with matthias after him "Oh look who've finally shown up!!" Matthias said jokingly jesturing us to sit down next to some food they already bought us "Oh thanks" me,mike,bobby and connor said as we all ate.

"Hey Rose? Can I speak with you?" Mike said having the 'This is important' look "oh um, sure" I said standing up and heading towards an area nobody is, Mike following. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked him with a concerned face "Rose, You like him. We all know" he said with a slight smirk on his face "like who? What are you talking about?" I said with a slight confused expression "You know who I mean! The person who you always hang out with at the office! Or I should say, Help out, but talking instead" Mike made it obvious who it was "Fine, How could you tell?" I slowly said noticing bobby and matthias glacing at us from time to time "Well, you a) always talk about him whenever you are talking to any other team edge member b) You are sometimes always on the same team as him 3) You always talk to him 4) You two are freaking close friends and 5) You always blush near him so it's obvious to us" I sigh giving up "Find I do like him okay?!" I said with a slight red face but soon went back to my normal pale colour. I notice Connor walk over "is everything okay over here? I noticed you two look liked you were arguing" I look at connor "It's okay, Were just having a mini disagreement over one of my old videos I did on terraria" I said hoping to cover it up with my 'Professional' (not) Lying. Connor Nodded slowly "okay then, when you two finish talking, come back over here we all need to talk about some stuff" He said walking away.

Joey's P.O.V

"Okay connor, what are they two talking about?" I asked my usually weird friend "Well they basically said they are talking about Rose's old videos she use to make. I believe they are lying because it's pointless to talk about your old videos. They are obviously talking about us" Connor replied then bobby spoke up "I'll try talking to her if you wante and find out what they are talking about" We all stayed silent for a secone before speaking "We should just leave them. They'll tell us in their own time" I said not wanting matthias and the rest to force it out of them. "Since rose and mike will be there for a while I have a feeling that somebody has a crush on Rose" Gunner said before somebody walked over "Hey guys" it was Chad aka Chad Wild Clay "I overheard what you guys were saying and I have a feeling it's him" We see kevin shake his head "Nope, i have a freaking girlfriend for goodness sake" "No not you, HIM or him" He pointed to connor and bobby. They both went silent "OHHHHHHH, You two have a crush on her" If on cue Rose and Mike walk back over "Oh hey Chad!" Rose instantly hugged him making chad squeal. "Hey chad, wanna come back and do the bullwip challenge with us?" Chad nodded as we all stood up. Rose was stood next to bryan "Okay lets go!"

\-----

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER.

MAKE SURE TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ME.

BYE GUYS


	5. ({The Bullwip Challenge and Rival Fights}) 5

(Before we start, I'm just gonna say this once. I do not hate megan battoon! So Please do not conflict hate in the comments because Rose is enemies with her. This is just a story so please do not criticize. Constructive Criticism is allowed)

Rose's P.O.V

When we got back to the offices I was going up to my room thinking about what just happened 'Do I really like him? Is mike right about what he said? Am I going insane?' I thought to myself. I know I need to show matthias the essay he made me wright. I really do hope Bryan actually completed it for me. I enter the office and spot a note on my laptop.

'Hey Rose, It's bryan who left this note. I completed your essay for you and It's saved in the folder you last had it in' Well that was nice of him. I rip the note up and put it in the bin and wait for matthias to come in. If on cue he walks in "Rose did you do that essay?" I nodded answering his question "Yeah I sent it to you" I said pointing to his computer what was already knocked on. "Good, Also find some clothes you are going to wear for the challenge. Also there is a purple and pink shirt in the drawer for you. It has your name on it" I nodded happily as I took the shirt out and went downstairs to get changed.

~Time skip to the almost beginning of the challenge~

We were all waiting for Bryan and Megan to come into the team edge space. Connor told me that I, Bryan,Joey and Megan will be doing the challenge so It would be "more fun" since there is somebody else joining us. I was told it was Megan Battoon, my reaction to that was just UGH. Why does she have to come here? We are rival enemies! Screw that! I just need to get the challenge over and done with! The sooner the challenge is done the sooner Megan can get the hell out of here.

I was standing on the side looking at the watch "These guys are taking forever" I complained groaning in annoyance "Rose It has just been 5 minutes! Be patient" Joey said hearing the door open "And look who just arrived!" Bobby said finishing fiddling with the camera. Megan and Bryan walk in looking like they've been laughing their arses off. "Okay what's so funny?" Joey asked a bit confused "Megan walked into the glass door then tripped over nothing" Bryan said trying not to laugh again. 'GOOD!' I thought not looking at megan or bryan. "So are we going to start?" I said to the guys. "Yeah we should" Joey said getting the items ready.

~Challenge Start~

Joey- "Hello everbody! We are team edge and welcome to the Bullwip challenge! Today we are going to be using this wip" he shows the wip "to hit those toys and balloons over there!"

Rose-"We are also going to be doing a few rounds of this, what are, The Basic round where we just need to hit the toys and get a point for whatever we hit. If we strike and miss we don't get the point and we have to move on! The second round is a speed round. We can hit as many times as we want and the person with the lowest time wins! the looser will have to eat sardines!"

Bryan-"Crap"

Megan-"You two are going down!"

Bobby-"Three" he corrected. He already knew about their rivalry so he just kept it quiet even tho rose didn't tell him yet.

Megan- Groans "Oh yeah my mistake" She slightly glares at me as we start the challenge.

"Bryan go first" Bobby said handing the wip over and me,joey and ugh megan stand to the side. "be right back" I said jogging out to go to my office. I didn't want to go anywhere near Megan. Mike decided to follow me and he knew something was up. "Rose wait" I hear mike say as he closed the door to the warehouse "I know something is up and you are never like this in challenges. Why did you just leave?" I sigh looking at the ground "It's just megan, I don't like her, I don't want to be near her. I just don't want to see her. She caused enough to my in my childhood and past I don't want to do anything with her now. I just flipping hate her. She hates me aswell, she doesn't want anything to do with me so why should I bother being in there where she is just going to start saying bullcrap behind my back?" I rant in slight annoyance but mike was slightly shocked "Why didn't you tell us this? and I don't think Megan would do that we've known her for a year!" I sighed. I know he is on megan's side "I just didn't want to start an argument between us all. I was going to flip in there so I'm going outside to calm down" Mike nodded before walking away. I know he is going to get either bryan, connor or bobby to talk to me. I just know it.

I know mike too well. He gets other people to come and check on me because I act weird. Sigh, Well he is a protective friend after all. I walk outside and close the door so people wouldn't just enter in without a key. I sigh looking up at the sky thinking about what may happen when I walk back inside. I Know there will be an argument between us all I just know it! I just need to be prepared or just go home so I'm out of the way of everything. I then get a text from somebody. I look at my phone to see connor texted me.

(C= Connor R=Rose)

C: Rose, Are you okay? You just left randomly

R: Not really I just need to think about some stuff

C: Rose

R: *Sigh* It's just megan. Me and her are enemies so we don't talk to each other or even look at each other. She always says bullshit about me behind my back so why the hell should I bother anymore? I just need to stay outside to calm down.

C: Wait you and megan are enemies? Can I ask why?

R: Yeah, A while back me and her use to be friends in high school and well an argument broke out when I mentioned me going into the army. She started calling me an attention seaker and all of that stuff. She claims that I started to call her an attention seaker every time somebody asks about why we argue. I know there is an argument waiting to happen today. So I just left the warehouse and am outside.

C: Oh, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me before?

R: I'm just afraid you guys will backfire on me and you guys will just hate me. I'm just afraid you guys will hate me for it. I know you guys are really close to megan so I just don't want to bring it up around you all.

C: I understand. Well Bobby right now won't stop looking over at me and mouthing 'Who are you texting' and I just keep replying 'None of your business' OH CRAP. He's coming over.

R: RUN CONNOR RUN.

C: I told him I was talking to you. I think he's going outside. He saw the 'I'm outside' Message.  
You better run. NEVER MIND He just went back to where he was.

R: Well then. What did he say?

C: He said he is going to talk to you later.

R: Shit I better run.

C: Nah you should really let him talk to you. He hasn't seen you in almost 4 years

R: Same with you guys.

C: You and bobby are the closest.

R: Technically it's you, bobby and matthias

C: Smart Arse.

R: ^-^

C: So do you want to come back in now or are you just going to stay out there ditching the challenge?

R: I'm not going to complete the challenge since I've lost anyway. Also I need to do something. Can you tell the guys I need to go home to see my sister who is actually ill? I remembered I need to check on her.

C: Yeah sure.  
I just told them and they said alright. Megan's face tho... was a huge sigh of releif when the other's were like "DAMMIT" I'll send the voice recording I got.

\-----The Recording----

Megan: OH MY GOD GO J-FRED!

J-fred: AND THATS HOW YOU INSTANTLY WIN!

Connor: Guys Rose just told me she needs to go to take care of her sister because her sister is stick and is hospital

Bryan: So she has just left the challenge?

J-Fred: I guess so

Bobby: That's fine. Not everybody can take part at all times. Remember when matthias just left randomly? I guess rose turned into matthias for a moment.

Megan: We should give her a punishment for leaving the challenge.

Bryan: Nah lets be easy on her for this time

Mike: nah I agree

Bobby: I'm with bryan

J-fred: Guys comment below if you think we should give Rose a punishment!

\----End of Recording----

R: What the heck? Well the comments are deffo wanting a punishment!

C: Yep I know and well good luck because I need to go. I believe bobby is about to text you because I saw him click on your contact thingy.

R: Yep he just did. I need to go now I'll talk later.

C: Bye!

R: Cya.

(R=Rose B=Bobby)

B: I saw you left suddenly. Connor told me why on text. I already knew you and megan hated eachother so you don't need to hide it.

R: How did you know about the rivalry?

B: It's easy, You and megan aways glared at eachother and you two always argue. I was there when you two were arguing after the finish my sentance challenge (A/N Just made it up) and well I saw bryan stop you two.

R: Ohhhhh Okay then. I actually need to see my sister since she is ill right now. (A/N I may introduce my friend rhianna into the story so look out for that!)

B: Do you know why?

R: Yeah she hasn't been eating propely so she has fainted and went to hospital. Also connor sent the recording of megan suggesting a punishment.

B: I was wondering why connor was recording. Now I know now haha. Well J-Fred won the challenge and we've already uploaded the video. Most of the comments so far have commented 'Give Rose the punishment' But to be honest I'm not gonna give ya it cus it's kinda unfair if you ask me.

R: yeah agreed. I was going to flip in there so I had to go outside.

B: I noticed. I was going to go after you but I stayed just to make it not suspicious that something is up.

R: Oh okay. I noticed that but I just shrugged it off due to the thoughts in my head right now aren't the best as you know.

B: Yeah... So When are you coming back?

R: 1) Whenever Megan leaves the building 2) When Matthias needs me to do something 3) if megan stays away from me

B: So you are bascially out there because of megan? Got it.

R: Well I'm actually going to come back now so. Yeah I'll see you later.

B: Bye

R: bye.

\------------------  
Sorry to cut this chapter short.  
MY FREAKING LAPTOP HAS DECIDED TO MESS QUOTEV UP!  
So yeah!  
THANKS FOR READING AND MAKE SURE TO FAVORITE AND COMMENT TO SAY YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!


	6. ({First Ever Accident In Team Edge}) 6

(A/N Okay Let me clarify this. I will be changing some bits around in the story and this is based after the trampoline netball challenge. If you guys saw the live stream somebody kinda got hit in the face with a heavy metal rod from the trampoline. I will leave a link to the video at the end of this chapter! Remember I've changed some stuff up so it fits the story! Edit: Somebody from team edge actually got a concussion!)

Rose's P.O.V

A few minutes before walking into the door I was debating whether or not to walk in. If megan is still there I'm just going to stay in my office for the whole day and if she isn't I will just stay in the warehouse for the whole day. It really just depends on what people say. I looked around me and I saw a blood stain near the warehouse enterance "What the hell" I jog over and sigh "I wonder if somebody got hurt" I said to myself unlocking the back door and walking inside. I was greeted by bryan "Oh hey Rose! Did you see that blood stain outside?" I nodded "Yeah what the heck happened out there when I was gone?" Bryan replied with a short sentance "Trampoline pole, hit bobby in the face, bobby get concussion, blood is everywhere" I was shocked "Is he okay?!" I asked turning concerned "Yeah he is, Joey is doing a livestream before we do a challenge. I believe Joey is talking to bobby in his office" I nodded before walking out I spot matthias "Oh hey rose did bryan tell you what happened?" I nod "Yeah, he just summerised it in about 13 words" I chuckled before going upstairs. I spot Joey's shirt "Hey joey" I said reaching the top of the staircase "Oh hey rose, Did you hear-" I cut him off "Yes I heard for the 3rd time in a row, Bobby got hit by a trampoline pole!" Joey nodded "Sup" I hear Bobby say. "Oh hi, I guess trampolines don't like you today" I joked a little as he laughed a little "Well I'm going to leave you two now and continue with the livestream" I watched joey walk out.

Joey's P.O.V

I was watching the chat and I saw a few comments "TeamEdgeFan says 'Are those two together?! WE NEED TO KNOW!'" I laughed "No not as I'm aware they're not" I continued walking downstairs "TheMagicalUnicorn says 'I SHIP THEM!!'" I read out the comment. I looked around to see if anyone was there and I spoke "To be honest I ship them too. I heard Connor likes Rose aswell Plus bobby may like her too so it's sort of. Who will tell her first? We were all at taco bell earlier with chad from child wild clay you guys should remember him from the chair flipping challenge. He asked them two if they liked Rose and we got no reply so it's very likely" the comments continued to say "I SHIP IT!" but one comment caught my eye "You guys should do a truth or dare challenge" (A/N The next chapter was inspired by my friend Rhianna at school her quotev is GO FOLLOW HER!) I nodded "Yeah we should but we are actually going to be doing another challenge what is the singing challenge. We will all be given a song we need to try and sing. You get a point if you sing part of the song. Two points if you sing half of the song and 3 points if you sing it all. It will all range from a high toned song to fast or slow ish. It really depends. So This new challenge won't require much!" Everyone was talking in chat discussing who will win and who will loose. I saw connor walk over with something behind his back "Connor what is that behind your back? " I asked knowing what he might do "n-nothing!" he said attempting to walk past me after a few more tries he gave up "I just need to give this to rose okay?" He showed a white envolope "It came through the door and I was going to give it to rose for her" I nodded letting him past I saw a comment that said 'I bet connor wrote that and was going to tell rose he liked her!' Everyone was agreeing.

\---------------------------------------

I AM SO SORY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SMALL!

I was really tired when writing this so yeah.

SEND SOME STORY IDEAS TO

IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD YOU INTO THE STORY TELL ME ON THERE ASWELL! OR MESSAGE ME ON QUOTEV!


	7. ({The Attack}) 7

(A/N I will combine some ideas in this chapter from the poll i did Also If you want to insert yourself in the story I will put Y/N in the next chapter! As Rose's Cousin!)

Rose's P.O.V

I was outside talking to a fan of team edge who decided to try and find us "Hey are you Rose?" I nodded "Yeah I am and why are you here?" I asked being protective of the team edge building "Oh I was trying to find tacobell since I promised to buy my friends some food" I nodded at her reply "Okay then" I said and I heard a girly scream from upstairs what made me burst out laughing so did the fan "Connor must have scared matthias" I managed to say while laughing "Oh this must be the team edge building" the fan asked and I nodded "Yeah only people who are staff at the office will be able to enter" The fan nodded sadly "I understand, Hey, can you ask them to come out so I could say hi to them?" I shook my head "They're working right now but I will be able to get two people down here" I said lying a bit "Oh who are the two that can come down?" The fan asked "Probs, Gunner and Kevin" I said the fan backed away "Okay, I actually need to go now." I said looking at my watch "Wait! Before you go can you show me where taco bell is?" I shook my head "No sorry I need to go to work" the fan insisted "Leave me alone okay?" I said raising my voice a bit. I heard somebody come downstairs "No" the fan said and I had to do something about this "Okay, If you don't leave within 5 seconds I will be forced to call the police" I warned giving them 'Don't freaking mess with me' Look. The fan scoffed before walking away.

I suddenly felt somebody punch me in the face and push me to the floor starting to attack me. I opened my eyes trying to fight back. I was weak. I tried harder to push them off and succeeded. Blood was dripping down my face and I saw the same fan pull out a knife with their friend "Surrender or we will be forced to attack" a creepy smile appeared on my face "Go on then" I pull out my katana I used in the war and started to defend myself and the building. I locked the door before I came outside so the guys inside were safe. Every swing made me grow tireder and weaker. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back that caused me to fall to the floor "YOU ARSEHOLE" I yelled. I'm sure I woke most of team edge up. Everything soon turned black.

Matthias' P.O.V

I hear a scream coming from downstairs, I immediately knew it was Rose's voice. I ran downstairs to where I think the voice came from and I saw Rose lying on the floor bleeding with some kids walking away laughing. I quickly opened the door using a code and ran to Rose "ROSE! WAKE UP!" I tried nudging her but no responce. I had to do something. I have to get the others up. As if on cue I hear joey and somebody else run downstairs "MATTHIAS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Joey said neeling next to me "I just found Rose like this. I believe a bunch of kids attacked her and well I can tell she fought back" I replied worried about Rose "We need to take her to the hospital" I hear Connor said "What the heck is going on?" I hear Bobby and Bryan say walking down the stairs looking tired as heck "Rose got attacked" Was the answer connor replied with "Connor, Joey, Bobby and Bryan. Take Rose the hospital. Me,Gunner, Mike and Kevin will stay here looking at the cameras and we will call the police" I replied before standing up. I saw Joey pick rose up and rush to the car with the other three behind him. Me and the rest go inside and I hear Mike say something "Well, that's a big blood stain" he said walking to the CCTV room. "We need to tell the fans that the video today will be late" I nodded in agreement "I'll tell them now"

I pull out my phone and started recording "Hey everyone, I just want to give a quick announcement. Today Rose has been attacked by a group of out fans so today and for the rest of the week we will be uploading pre recorded videos until Rose comes back from the hospital. Joey, Bryan, Connor and Bobby have taken her to the hospital so she'll be fine." I then noticed I was livestreaming "Oh hey people commenting and I will tell Rose you guys want her to get well soon" I smiled a little bit still I hear mike call me "Matt! We've got the footage!" I run to the room mike was at and watched "Holy Mother of dogs" We need to give this footage to the police now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here is the small chapter for you guys! Tomorrow I will publish a longer chapter than usuall so stick around for that! And remember guys. Favorite and comment if you want to see another chapter! Also Make sure to Comment saying what you want to happen next in the chapter!


	8. ({Technical Issues And Pax}) 8

(A/N Just a quick note. I Originally decided to have this chapter of Rose getting better and focused on her recovery but I decided to skip that because It would get boring so I'm rewriting this chapter so It'll be focused on something else. Don't worry because I will be making a poll later (the poll will be at the end of the chapter) what you can vote on what you want me to do. Such as, keep the chapter as this or go back to how it use to be. Thanks for reading this note)

(Also this chapter is very short since I've been having some issues)

Rose's P.O.V

It has been 3 days since the accident and I've been having some issues with my stupid, slow computer. I've been trying to fix it myself but I just gave up. Mike, the person who normally helps me with my computer, hasn't been in lately so I've been left to do most of this myself. I sometimes ask matthias and well, he isn't in either! So I'm stuck with megan, connor, kevin, marvin and bryan in the office.

I look at my phone when seeing a notification pop up from my emails an it had an interesting title. 'Pax Invertation' This is gonna be interesting. I open up the email and was greeted with a colourful colour scheme and a pretty impressive layout. I decide to read the email.

'Dear Rose Aka The Undying Rose,

We are glad to invite you to pax on the 30th September 2017.' Was the first part of the email. I knew this was going to be good. I continued to read and read until I reached one line what made me smile the most.

'You and your Team Edge friends will be able to run and participate in different challenges on the stage' HELL YES! We get to run the challenges? Well this is a huge honour! I need to tell the others about this.

I take a deep breath and yell "EVERYONE GET YOUR ARSES UPSTAIRS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT" I finish yelling and the first person who runs upstairs was Bobby then the others came up "What is it?" Matthias asked and I showed him the email. A few seconds later I saw his face lighten up "HELL TO THE YES, We've all been invited to go to pax TOMORROW. Ah crap." He handed my phone back to me and runs off with everyone else. I guess I need to get changed and get the stuff ready. Before I went into my office I saw bryan and joey doing a livestream "Here's Rose standing like a sitting duck" I glared at him what made them both laugh "Are you guys livestreaming?" I asked and they nodded "Yeah we are, we just told them that we're going to pax!"  
I smiled before walking off "Okay, I'm actually going to get ready. You guys should do the same" I said walking off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I said before I am sorry for the late and short chapter. I will update more soon!


End file.
